Je reviens te sauver
by ingrid-sora
Summary: Ingrid Davenport est nouvelle à Beacon Hills et sympathise tout de suite avec tout le groupe. Mais cette dernière cache un lourd secret donc seul Derek est au courant. Arrivera-t-elle à mener à bien sa mission, tout en préservant ce secret ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

"Je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Bâton-Rou... merde non, de la Nouvelle-Orléans!"

Trois stupides lignes, et je ne suis même pas fichue de m'en rappeler correctement. Pourtant j'ai une très bonne mémoire mais quand je suis stressée, rien à faire je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'inspire un bon et sors des toilettes pour filles du lycée de Beacon Hills : tout va bien se passer, cela fait des mois je me prépare je ne peux en aucun cas échouer.

Je me dirige vers la salle de mathématiques le coeur battant la chamade et j'attends que tout le monde soit dans la salle pour y entrer à mon tour. Mon nouveau professeur m'attend, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Tu dois être Ingrid Davenport ? Je suis Monsieur Foxberry, ton nouveau professeur de mathématiques. Bienvenue à Beacon Hills"

"Merci beaucoup"

Marrant quand on sait que j'y suis née et que j'y ai vécu toute ma vie... en quelque sorte.

"De rien. Silence tout le monde !" annonce-t-il d'une voix ferme.

"Voici Ingrid Davenport, votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Ingrid, peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots ?"

"Bien sur" je m'avance d'un pas, mon coeur va exploser dans ma poitrine.

"Je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ravie de faire votre connaissance"

"Bien Ingrid, tu peux t'assoir à côté de Scott juste-là" me dit Monsieur Foxberry en pointant du doigt Scott Mc Call... le seul du lycée avec qui je ne veux pas être à côté. Scott est un Alpha, si il sent que je cache quelque chose, mon plan tombe à l'eau.

"D'accord"

En m'avançant vers Scott, je réalise que ce dernier ne fait plus attention à moi, mais à Kira qui est assis derrière lui à sa droite. Je soupire de soulagement et je m'assois à ma table. Une fois assise, je respire d'un air régulier : il faut que je contrôle les battements de mon coeur si je veux être discrète face à Scott. Ce dernier tourne vivement la tête en ma direction.

"Ingrid, c'est ça ?"

"Oui"

"Scott Mc Call, voici ma petite amie Kira Yukimura" me dit-il en se retournant vers la concernée.

Je le sais déjà... mais je dois jouer un rôle.

"Yukimura ? Japonais ?"

"Oui je suis à moitié coréenne, à moitié japonaise"

"Sympa !"

"Bon que le cours commence" annonce Foxberry. "Ingrid, peux-tu essayer de résoudre l'équation de la page 93 ?"

Ah oui mon prof ne sait toujours pas que je suis une bille en maths...

* * *

**Ma première Fanfiction sur Teen Wolf :)**

**Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Jeff Davis !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surprise, surprise

Chapitre 2 : Surprise, surprise

"Si un jour on m'aurait dit qu'il y avait pire que Malia en maths, je n'y aurai jamais cru" s'esclaffe Scott en me regardant.

Nous sommes à la cafétéria du lycée, une demie-heure après la fin du cours de mathématiques. Après avoir vu mon niveau lamentable en maths, Scott m'a proposé de rencontrer sa meilleure amie Lydia Martin afin qu'elle me donne des cours de maths avec Malia Tate, une autre de leur groupe. Franchement, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment envie d'étudier mais il faut que je me rapproche du groupe donc je n'ai pas le choix et me voici en train d'attendre avec Scott et Kira, un sandwich à la main.

"J'ai toujours été nulle en maths et en sciences. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé"

"T'as une matière où tu excelles particulièrement ?" me demande Kira.

"J'adore les langues et l'histoire"

"C'est quoi ta langue principale ?"

"Le français"

"Moi aussi" me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je souris à mon tour. J'ai toujours aimé Kira.

"Et toi" demandé-je à Scott.

"J'ai pris espagnol"

" J'adore l'espagnol. ¡ Me encanta mucho!"

"Sinon, c'est comment la Nouvelle-Orléans ?" me questionne Kira.

"Pas mal du tout, mais j'avais toujours voulu venir en Californie" dis-je, en essayant de combler le fait que je ne connaisse rien de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

"Tu y vivais lors de Katrina ?"

"Oui mais j'étais à New York ce jour-là avec ma famille d'accueil"

Bonne idée de mentionner une famille d'accueil même si rien n'est plus faux, ils ne vont pas me poser de questions sur ma famille.

"Ah ok" me répond Kira, visiblement gênée.

Je lui adresse un sourire pour lui montrer que tout va bien, elle me sourit à son tour.

"Et là, tu vis où ?"

On y est, le premier risque de ma mission. Je réponds sans hésiter.

"Chez un vieil ami, Derek Hale. Vous connaissez ?"

**Deuxième chapitre où on découvre qu'Ingrid connait Derek. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ce sera dans le troisième chapitre ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Comme je m'y attends, la nouvelle fait l'effet d'une bombe. Scott réfléchit, je sais à quoi il pense : suis-je au courant du supernaturel à Beacon Hills ? La réponse est oui.

"Tu dois te demander si je connais votre petit secret"

La méfiance se lit sur leur visage, je continue.

"Kira la Kitsune, Lydia la Banshee, Stiles l'Humain, Malia le Coyote et Scott le Loup-Garou" dis-je en comptant sur les cinq doigts de la main. "Sacré petit groupe."

"Comment sais-tu tout ça ?" me demande Scott d'une voix calme. Il a dû sentir que je n'étais pas une menace.

"Derek m'a tout dit. Je suis une amie de Cora, sa soeur. On s'est rencontrée en classe de neige dans le Vermont il y a quelques années. Je lui ai sauvé la vie cette année-là"

"Comment ?"

"Car j'ai senti qu'elle allait mourrir."

"Tu es une Banshee, comme Lydia"

Je réponds oui par un mouvement de la tête.

"Je reviens dans une minute" annonce Scott son portable à la main.

Je sais qu'il va appeler. Derek. Il veut confirmer mon histoire. Sauf que bien qu'elle soit créée de toutes pièces, Derek ne va pas la démentir.

_La veille_

_Il est plus de minuit. Je me dirige vers le vieil hangar désaffectée qui sert de maison à Derek. J'ai un peu peur. C'est la première étape de ma mission, il ne faut pas que je me plante. Pour Papa. Les larmes me montent aux joues. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sauverai mon père. Me voici devant la porte de Derek. Je respire un bon coup et je frappe un bon coup. L'attente me parait interminable jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Derek._

_"Qui es-tu ?"_

_Je suis surpris, d'où me parle-t-il ? Puis je me souviens de la caméra à l'entrée. Je me tourne vers elle, et en la fixant, je lui réponds._

_"Je m'appelle Ingrid. J'ai besoin de te parler. Je ne suis pas une menace, à moins que tu aies peur que je te tue avec mon cri de Banshee"_

_"Entre"_

_La porte s'ouvre. Sans hésiter, je rentre dans le loft. Tout est si noir, comme d'habitude. Derek est là, devant moi. Il me regarde de la tête au pied, puis me propose de m'asseoir sur son canapé._

_"Que veux-tu ?" me demande un Derek impatient._

_"Regarde d'abord cette vidéo"_

_Je sors mon ordinateur de mon sac puis le mets en marche. J'entre dans mes dossiers et mets une vidéo en route._

_Dans cette vidéo, on y voit un bébé avec sa mère. Derek reconnait tout de suite la jeune femme._

_"Lydia" s'étonne-t-il en s'approchant de l'écran._

_Puis la caméra tourne et on y voit un jeune homme qui sourit._

_"Je te dis que c'est en marche, regarde ça clignote"_

_" T'en es sûre ?"_

_"Mais oui t'inquiète"_

_"Bon alors viens avant que tes enfants ne s'endorment et qu'on doit repousser la vidéo"_

_L'homme semble poser la caméra sur son socle, il prend son autre bébé dans ses bras et s'installe près de sa compagne et de sa fille._

_"Salut Papa ! C'est Stiles, Lydia, Thomas et Callie. Vu que tu es à Hawaii pour les vacances de Noël, nous t'envoyons cette petite vidéo pour te dire qu'on pense à toi et qu'on a hâte de te voir pour le réveillon."_

_« Joyeux Noël John, Joyeux Noël Papy » continue Lydia en secouant la main de sa fille afin qu'elle salue son grand-père »_

_La vidéo s'arrête, Derek me dévisage._

_"C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui es-tu ?" me demande Derek, visiblement perdu._

_"Mon vrai nom est Claudia Allison Stilinski. Je suis la fille de Stiles et de Lydia. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, je viens du futur"_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le futur

Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le futur

_J'aurai du voir ça venir pour être honnête. Franchement si je ne venais pas de vivre un voyage dans le temps, je me serai moquée de la personne qui m'affirmerait venir du futur. Un peu comme Derek maintenant._

_"__Mais bien sûr et moi je suis Michael J. Fox !"_

_Je comprends la réaction de Derek mais moi je n'ai pas le temps de rigoler. J'ouvre la petite pochette de mon sac pour y sortir une petite seringue que je plante immédiatement dans mon bras._

_"__Tu ne me crois pas ? En même temps, je ne peux pas te blâmer."_

_Je prélève un peu de mon sang et donne le flacon à Derek._

_"__Prélève un peu de salive, de sang ou même des cheveux de Stiles et Lydia pour comparer à mon sang. Les résultats seront positifs car ce sont vraiment mes parents"_

_Le jeune Hale me dévisage. Me croit-il ?_

_"__Comment c'est possible ? Le futur ? Non ce n'est pas possible…" _

_"__Après tout ce que tu as vécu __**impossible**__ fait encore parti de ton vocabulaire ?"_

_Derek sourit:_

_"__Tu es bien la fille de Stiles"_

_Je regarde par terre en essayant de combattre les larmes qui s'apprêtent à couler sur mon visage, en vain. J'essuie ma joue du travers de ma main : si je veux sauver mon père je dois me montrer plus forte._

_"__Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? me demande Derek en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_"__C'est juste que… si je suis là, c'est parce qu'à mon époque mon père vient juste de se faire ... assassiner" annoncé-je la voix cassée._

_Le visage de Derek s'assombrit. Mon père et lui sont de bon amis, bien qu'ils soient souvent en désaccord. _

_"__Un jour je rentrais du lycée avec mon père. Il était venu me chercher car j'avais eu mal à la tête toute la journée. Parfois être une Banshee peut-être épuisant. J'ai appelé mon père pour qu'il vienne me prendre pour rentrer à la maison."_

_"__Tu n'appelles pas Lydia dans ses cas là ? me coupe Derek _

_"__Maman s'est toujours rendu coupable de m'avoir transmis ses pouvoirs. Alors j'évite de la faire culpabiliser d'avantage. Mon père s'y connait…s'y connaissait autant que ma mère donc c'est lui que j'appelais quand j'avais mes migraines"_

_Parler de mon père au passé me brise le cœur._

_"__Donc on était dans la voiture, quand tout à coup j'ai ressenti comme un malaise. J'ai demandé à mon père de se garer et je me suis mis à hurler. Un cri de Banshee : mon père allait mourir. J'ai prié Papa de démarrer en vitesse pour retourner au lycée où Scott travaille mais c'était trop tard. Quelqu'un avait déjà ouvert la porte et pris mon père pour le balancer contre un arbre. Il est mort sur le coup"._

_"__Qui l'a tué ?" me demande calmement Derek, visiblement choqué._

_"__C'est ça le problème…je ne sais pas"_

* * *

**_Déjà quatre personnes qui suivent mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup :D_**

**_J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que je l'ai de l'écrire._**

**_Prochain chapitre demain soir !_**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La vengeance est un plat

Chapitre 5 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

_« Attends, attends… Tu ne sais pas qui l'a tué ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »_

_« Laisse-moi finir. Je suis sorti de la voiture pour courir vers mon père et une femme était à quelques mètres de nous. C'était la première fois que je la voyais, elle portait un masque comme les carnavals de Venise mais noir. Elle m'a regardé et elle a vu que je pleurais. Je lui ai demandé pour elle avait fait ça. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que vous, c'est-à-dire la meute, avez tué sa mère il y a 21 ans et que maintenant elle réclamait vengeance. Ce n'est pas seulement pour mon père que je suis là, mais pour tout le monde »_

_« Sa mère ? »_

_« Oui. Avant de partir, j'ai fait une mise au point avec ma mère et Scott. Depuis que Scott est un loup-garou vous avez tué Kate Argent et … Jennifer Blake » dis-je en hésitant._

_Quand il entend le nom de cette dernière, le regard de Derek s'assombrit. Il faut dire qu'elle s'est bien moquée de lui et même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, je la déteste pour ça._

_« Cependant, ça peut très bien être une parfaite inconnue. Quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas encore tué. »_

_« As-tu remarqué quelque chose chez elle ? Quelque chose de particulier ? »_

_Je me mords le bas de la lèvre. Je n'en peux de revoir cette scène. Mais il le faut je ferme alors les yeux et me concentre._

_« Je ne vois rien de particulier »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, j'appelle la meute pour les prévenir »_

_« NON ! » crié-je en lui prenant son téléphone des mains._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Mes parents ne doivent rien savoir de moi, ils doivent se mettre ensemble par eux même ou sinon on risquerait de changer tout le futur et je ne viendrai jamais au monde »_

_« On peut le dire au moins à Scott »_

_« Scott et Kira sont de très mauvais menteurs. Quant à Malia… c'est Malia. Elle ne comprend pas tous ces secrets et elle courra le dire à Stiles. De plus t'imagine lui dire que je suis la fille de son petit ami et d'une de ses amies proches »_

_Derek s'esclaffe :_

_« C'est serait bizarre en effet »_

_« Le plus bizarre va être de la voir embrasser mon père demain » dis-je d'un air dégoûtée._

_« Surtout qu'ils ne font que ça ! »_

_« Arrête c'est déjà assez horrible sans que tu en rajoutes ! » _

_Je souris légèrement. Depuis la mort de mon père je n'ai pas beaucoup ri. Ça fait du bien._

_« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit à moi ? »_

_« Car tu sais mentir quand il le faut. Tu ne laisses pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus car tu les contrôles. Scott n'a aucuns contrôles sur ce qu'il ressent. Tu lis en lui comme d'un livre ouvert. »_

_« Pas faux. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider »_

_Ouille… Je ne pense pas que ce que je vais lui dire va lui plaire._

_« Déjà, il faudrait que je reste chez toi »_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Parrain - Partie 1

Chapitre 6 : Le Parrain - Partie 1

_« Hors de question »_

_Je m'y attendais…_

_« Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? Chez mon père ? Ma mère ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »_

_Je l'entends marmonner, il sait que j'ai raison._

_« Bon tu peux rester. Tu prendras le lit, j'irai sur le canapé »_

_« Ça va je prendrai le canapé »_

_« N'insiste pas, je ne peux pas laisser la fille de Stiles et Lydia dormirent sur un vieux canapé. Ils me tueront dans le futur »_

_Il me regarde comme si il voulait me poser une question et qu'il n'osait pas._

_« Si tu veux me poser quelques questions vas-y. J'y répondrai si je peux »_

_« Juste une. Est-ce qu'on est proche dans le futur ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »_

_« Car tu portes le bracelet de ma mère »_

_Je regarde mon bracelet. Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de le retirer ! Ça commence bien si je suis négligente dès le premier jour… Je le retire et le mets dans la petite pochette de mon sac à dos. Je réponds d'un air vaincu mais hésitant :_

_« Tu es mon ... parrain »_

_« Ton parrain ? J'aurais cru que Stiles aurait choisi Scott pour le parrain de sa fille. »_

_« Scott est le parrain de Thomas, mon frère jumeau »_

_« Tu as un frère jumeau ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? »_

_« Il a dû rester en 2035 un peu plus longtemps. Il me rejoindra plus tard »_

_« Et moi je n'ai pas de fille à qui j'aurais pu offrir ce bracelet ? »_

_J'hésite à en dire plus. Non il ne faut pas, moins j'en dis mieux ce sera._

_« Je ne peux pas te le dire »_

_« Je comprends »_

_C'est ça qui est bien avec Derek : il ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Il se lève et prend le flacon de mon sang._

_« Tu permets ? Je te crois mais je veux en être à 100% sur. Je ne veux plus me faire avoir »_

_Je hoche la tête. J'aurais fait la même chose. _

_« Demain j'irai au lycée pour rencontrer la meute. Je leur dirai que je suis une Banshee et que je connais leur secret. Je leur dirai également que j'ai rencontré ta sœur Cora lors d'une classe de neige et que je l'ai sauvé car j'avais prédit sa mort. Depuis on est amis. Tu n'as jamais parlé de moi car tu n'en voyais pas l'utilité. C'est la seule histoire qui me parait potable. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu vas au lycée ? »_

_« Il faut que je sois proche de la meute au cas où elle rencontre la mère ou la fille »_

_« Très juste. Pour ton histoire, ça parait réaliste donc ça va. As-tu un plan pour rencontrer la mère de celle qui a tué ton père »_

_« Pour commencer, il va falloir enquêter sur Argent et Blake et voir si elles ont eu un enfant »_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La rencontre

Chapitre 7 : La rencontre

« Derek confirme. C'est bizarre il n'a jamais parlé de toi, il nous a jamais dit qu'il connaissait d'autre Banshees. Tu aurais pu aider Lydia » nous annonce Scott après avoir raccroché.

« Chaque Banshee est différente. Par exemple je ne suis pas comme Lydia, je n'entends pas de voix, mais j'ai des images dans la tête. Meredith, elle, reçoit des appels téléphoniques. Je n'aurais jamais pu aider Lydia car on ne sent pas la mort de la même manière »

« Tu connais Meredith ? » s'étonne Kira

« Non mais Derek m'en a parlé »

« Salut » demande une voix derrière nous.

Mon cœur se serre. Cette voix je la reconnaitrais entre milles : Papa. Je me retourne pour le regarder, il n'a pas changé dans le futur. J'ai hérité de mon père ses multiples grains de beautés. Quant à mes cheveux, ils sont blonds vénitiens comme ceux de ma mère et j'ai les yeux verts comme elle aussi.

« Salut mec » lui répond Scott « Voici la nouvelle Ingrid Davenport »

« Enchanté »

« De même » réussis-je à bafouiller après avoir repris mes esprits.

« Ingrid connait tous les petits secrets de notre meute. C'est une amie de Derek, elle reste chez lui en ce moment »

« Sérieux ? Ma pauvre » plaisante mon père en essayant de dissimuler, en vain, un sourire.

Même si le jeune Stiles n'est pas le père que je connais, ce sourire n'en demeure pas moins réconfortant. Il me donne envie de me battre pour que ma mère puisse-t-elle aussi en profiter dans le futur.

Un air chaud me sort de ma rêverie. Serait-t-on en train de me sentir ? Je me tourne vers la provenance de cet air et ce que je vois ne m'étonne pas une seule seconde : Malia est penchée sur mon épaule et me renifle.

« Malia ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne pas renifler les gens ? Les humains ne font pas ça » s'exaspère Kira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est juste que cet odeur me semble si familière »

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là ? Sent-elle l'odeur de mes parents ou celle de Derek vu que je dors chez lui ?

« Surement celle de Derek. Elle dort chez lui »

« Non ce n'est pas Derek. Je ne sais pas… »

Mon Dieu, Claudia réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais répondre ?

« Je porte surement un parfum populaire donc tu l'as déjà senti auparavant »

« Probablement » se résigne-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle tourne et s'assoit sur les genoux de mon père qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Scott.

Je détourne les yeux. J'adore Malia mais la seule femme que j'ai vue sur les genoux de mon père, c'est ma mère Lydia. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Sinon Ingrid, que penses-tu de Beacon Hills » me demande mon père.

« C'est…petit »

« Tu viens d'où »

« De la Nouvelle-Orléans »

« Ah bah tu m'étonnes ! Ça doit faire un grand changement »

« Assez oui »

« Tiens voilà la dernière de la meute »

Je suis le regard Kira et vois ma mère au loin, un plateau dans les mains. Elle est magnifique : ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, elle porte un rouge à lèvres rouge flamboyant qui contraste avec la blancheur de sa robe et des ballerines en cuir noir. J'ai déjà vu des photos d'elle jeune à la maison, mais elle est encore plus belle en vrai.

« Salut tout le monde » dit-elle en asseyant. « Oh bonjour ! Tu es nouvelle ? »

« Oui je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport »

« Ingrid est une Banshee aussi » s'empresse de raconter Scott. « Elle connait notre secret, c'est une vieille amie de Derek et elle vit chez lui en ce moment »

« Vraiment ? Ça fait du bien de rencontrer une Banshee autre que Meredith ! »

« On se sent moins seule pour gérer ses pouvoirs »

« Exactement ! » confirme-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle se retourne vers Kira.

« La nouvelle prof de français vient d'arriver. Les cours reprennent demain à 10h »

« Ça va je ne serai pas la seule nouvelle » dis-je, soulagée que l'intérêt ne se rapportera pas sur moi comme pendant le cours de maths. « Malia tu as aussi pris français ? »

« Non j'ai pris espagnol avec Scott»

« Quant à moi je suis en français avec Kira, Lydia et toi » m'annonce mon père.

« Oui je sais » dis-je le plus naturellement possible en mordant dans mon sandwich.

« Comme tu le sais ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Et voilà, j'ai encore parlé sans réfléchir. Un défaut que j'ai hérité de mon père : la maladresse.

« Lydia t'a regardé ainsi que Kira quand elle a dit qu'il y avait une remplaçante. J'ai juste supposé… »

« Tu es très observatrice ! »

Ouais et carrément stupide…


	8. Chapitre 8 : Chapeau melon et bottes

Chapitre 8 : Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir

Quel bonheur d'entendre la sonnerie après deux heures de sciences. Qu'est-ce que je déteste les maths et les sciences (au grand désespoir de ma chirurgienne de mère). Cette dernière finit d'écrire les devoirs à faire dans son agenda et le range dans son sac. Kira et Scott quant à eux sont déjà sortis et mon père attend que Malia finisse de surligner son cours…en rouge. Je la dévisage comme si elle était un extra-terrestre : qui sur Terre surligne ses cours en rouge ! En même temps c'est de Malia qu'on parle, plus rien de devrait m'étonner.

« Tu viens avec non ? On va prendre un café. » me demande ma mère.

« Ah désolée je dois aller à l'hôpital. Demain ? »

« À l'hôpital ? Rien de grave ? » s'inquiète-t-elle

« Oh non, non ! Juste prendre mon ordonnance pour mon asthme »

Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux.

« Ah ok… À demain alors ! »

« À demain » dis-je en saluant le reste du groupe.

Je sors du lycée d'un pas rapide en direction de ma vieille Vespa d'occasion. Je grimpe sur le véhicule et mets mon casque sur la tête.

« C'est dans les gènes de conduire des épaves »

Je sursaute et manque de tomber sur le côté mais Derek me rattrape.

« Entre ton père et sa Jeep et toi et ta Vespa, vous faites vraiment la paire ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On devait se retrouver à l'hôpital »

« Je croyais que tu étais à pieds. Mais je vois que non »

« J'ai acheté ça dans un garage. Au moins je serai plus indépendante, je ne peux pas me reposer sur toi tout le temps »

« Ça a du sens. On se retrouve à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui dans un quart d'heure »

Il hoche la tête et tourne les talons vers sa voiture de luxe. Ma Vespa a l'air d'une poubelle à côté.

Derek m'attend à l'entrée de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Je gare ma Vespa et me dirige vers mon parrain. Nous entrons en direction des consultations : je ne mentais pas pour mon asthme. Je ferai mes recherches tout de suite après. Assisse dans la salle d'attente (seule car Derek a du s'absenter soi-disant pour aller chercher son portable dans sa voiture, alors que je sais très bien qu'il va vérifier les tests de paternité qu'il a effectué hier) j'aperçois Melissa McCall au loin ce qui me fait sourire. Elle est comme une grand-mère pour moi depuis qu'elle a épousé mon grand-père.

Derek revient une demi-heure plus tard.

« Tu es encore là ? » soupire-t-il

« Je suis la prochaine. C'est bon, je suis bien celle que je prétends être ? »

« Comment tu… »

« Je le sais ? » le coupé-je. « Je ne suis pas bête »

« Tu es très observatrice comme tes parents. Tu sais ils sont les cerveaux de la bande. Si ils rassembleraient pas les pièces des puzzles, on irait jamais bien loin »

Je souris. Dans le futur, Derek fait référence à « l'Agence Martinski » quand ils ont besoin d'eux.

C'est enfin mon tour. Une heure d'attente pour un diagnostic de cinq que je connais déjà. Je sors de la salle mon ordonnance dans la poche, j'irai le chercher plus tard.

« Allons-y » me dit Derek en me poussant vers les escaliers. Nous allons à l'étage où sont rangés les dossiers médicaux.

« J'ai dit à Melissa que nous cherchons des informations sur la naissance de Malia. On cherchera donc aussi pour elle. »

« Pas de problème. C'est même une bonne idée, ça évitera d'attirer les soupçons »

« Pas contre tu n'es pas censée savoir tout ça et être là vu que tu es la nouvelle donc garde ça pour toi »

« T'inquiète je ne dirai rien. De tout façon je sais déjà qui est la mère de Malia »

« Sérieux, on l'a retrouvée ? »

« Oui mais je ne peux rien te dire. Vous devez trouver par vous-même »

« Sinon le futur changera »

« Il change déjà, je ne suis pas supposée être là. Quand je rentrerai dans mon époque, j'aurai quelques souvenirs différents. Je ne veux pas empirer la situation»

« Logique »

On arrive enfin dans la salle des archives. On se faufile discrètement à l'intérieur et on commence les recherches : lui pour Malia et moi pour Kate Argent.

Je trouve le dossier de Kate et commence à le lire. Rien n'indique une quelconque grossesse.

Je me tourne vers Derek :

« Rien pour Argent. Et toi ? »

« Il n'y a ni de dossiers Malia Tate, ni Malia Hale »

« Il n'y a pas de dossiers pour les bébés mis à l'adoption ou nés sous X »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un grand dossiers pour les naissances sous X. Il faut regarder les dossiers un par un afin de voir les dates de naissances. Stiles et Lydia s'en chargeront »

« Comme d'hab'. Quel était le vrai nom de Jennifer Blake ? »

« Jennifer Baccari »

« Baccari, Baccari… ici » m'exclamé-je en prenant le dossier.

Je lis le dossier du début : fracture à l'âge de sept ans, accident de voiture à douze ans…enceinte à 16 ans.

« Elle est tombée enceinte à 16 ans »

« Vraiment ? »

Je tourne la page.

« Oui… Mais elle l'a perdu »

Le dossier explique qu'elle a fait une fausse couche après une chute dans les escaliers. Je continue ma lecture.

« À part ça, pas de grossesse. Ce qui veut dire retour à la case départ… »


	9. Chapitre 9 : La petite sirène

Chapitre 9 : La petite sirène

Je suis allongée sur le lit de Derek, le regard perdu dans mes pensées. Ni Kate, ni Jennifer n'ont eu un enfant. Ce qui veut dire que la meute n'a toujours pas tué la fameuse mère. Je me lève et prends un verre d'eau avant de sortir dehors prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et ce n'est pas ce vieil hangar qui va m'aider, il me déprime plus qu'autre chose.

Les recherches non-abouties d'hier m'ont fait prendre conscience que mon plan sera surement plus difficile que prévu. Mais je ne vais pas lâcher les bras, loin de là. Je n'aime pas ceux qui abandonnent à la première difficulté !

Je prends ma Vespa et je me dirige vers le centre-ville. Arrivée au café le plus proche, je remarque la Jeep de mon père : ce dernier est assis à l'intérieur avec Kira, Malia et Scott. Je rentre les rejoindre :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Salut ! » me répondent-ils plus ou moins en cœur

« Lydia n'est pas là ? »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder »

Je m'assois entre Malia et Kira tout en appelant la serveuse afin de commander un café.

« Alors la colocation avec Derek ? » me demande Scott

« Ça va, ça va. Je suis sortie quand j'ai cru que j'allais déprimer, c'est si sombre »

« Ah ça il faudra d'y habituer »

« Votre café mademoiselle » m'annonce la serveuse

« Merci beaucoup »

Je prends deux sachets de sucre posés sur la table que je verse dans mon café, puis j'y rajoute du lait avant de mélanger. Enfin je monte un nuage de chantilly et je saupoudre de cannelle. Je m'apprête à prendre une cuillère de chantilly quand je réalise que tout le monde me dévisage.

« Quoi j'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux » dis-je coiffant une mèche rebelle.

« Non, non » me rassure mon père. C'est juste que tu mets exactement la même chose que Lydia dans ton café. Même quantité, même ordre ! »

Ma mère ? Du café ? Maman ne boit pas de café, enfin pas dans mon époque. Elle a dû arrêter…

« Un truc de Banshee surement » en rigole Kira.

En parlant de Banshee, une certaine blonde vénitienne entre dans le café et demande un café au comptoir avant de venir s'installer avec nous.

« Salut ! »

« Hey Lyds ! Pas mal les reflets acajou ! Ça te va bien » la complimente Papa.

Je regarde ma mère : elle vient de mécher ses cheveux. C'est vrai que ça lui va bien.

« Merci Stiles. C'est temporaire, un shampoing et ça part. C'est pour la fête de ce soir »

« Lydia ça va ? » lui demande Malia, étrangement inquiète

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Ton cœur bat la chamade »

Gène générale, tout le monde dévisage la jeune fille alors que Stiles et Lydia regardent le sol. On m'a parlé de Malia et de son talc légendaire ainsi que de ses difficultés à s'intégrer à la société. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là…

« Une fête ? » demandé-je en espérant faire un peu oublier l'incident.

« La fête de Greenberg » me répond Scott « On y va tous les ans. C'est la deuxième fête à ne pas manquer, il faut que tu viennes ! »

Je réfléchis. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter…mais en même temps, c'est une soirée. Une soirée pour me changer les idées : ça peut même me faire du bien.

« Je suis partante ! »

* * *

« Debout » me dit Derek en retirant mes draps d'un coup. Je me positionne instinctivement en position fœtus. J'ai beau être vêtue d'une paire de leggins en laine et d'un t-shirt, ça caille !

« Quoi ? » réponds-je en ronchonnant

« Lydia a besoin de toi pour trouver la dernière clé, à deux vous irez plus vite »

« Pour le bénéfacteur ? » J'ai entendu parler de cette liste mortelle. Ma mère valait 20 millions si je me souviens bien. Je me demande combien aurait été mon prix.

Je me lève lentement, encore fatiguée de la fête d'hier. Je me prends mes vêtements et m'habille en hâte dans la salle de bain. Quand je sors, Derek a sa veste dans les mains et s'apprête à partir.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Au poste de police, un policier vient d'essayer de brûler vivant le député Parrish mais il a survécu. Je le ramène ici pour discuter avec Scott et Kira. Mais je suppose que tu sais tout ça »

« Ouep »

« Et que tu sais ce qu'est Parrish »

J'hoche la tête

« Et que tu ne vas rien me dire ? »

« Exactement »

« Je m'en doutais, à ce soir »

« À ce soir »

* * *

Je suis dans la chambre de mon père, cette dernière est en pagaille. Rien à voir avec la chambre de mes souvenirs, celle que mon grand-père garde en état et RANGÉ.

Maman regarde son ordinateur en soupirant et Papa s'énerve contre son imprimante. Après m'avoir expliqué, l'histoire de sa grand-mère (que je connaissais déjà) on s'est mis au boulot. Cela fait une bonne heure qu'on est là à essayer des milliers de codes. Je ne connais pas le code, mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit.

Mon père s'approche de ma mère en fixant l'ordinateur la bouche en cul-de-poule. Je regarde ma mère et remarque qu'elle fait la même chose. Même quand ils étaient qu'amis, ils avaient cette sorte de connexion. Je ne sais pas si c'est mignon ou flippant.

« Tu sais Lydia, je pense que toi seule peux trouver le code. Ça doit être un truc entre toi et ta grand-mère »

« Pas bête ! Lydia te souviens-tu de quelque chose que tu faisais qu'avec ta grand-mère ou d'un secret que vous aviez »

Mon père s'approche de ma mère en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« On lisait »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisiez »

« La petite sirène »

« Vous avez lu ce film ? » demande mon père, abasourdi.

« C'est avant tout un livre » rétorque ma mère en même temps que moi

Maman me sourit :

« Tu connais ? »

« Un peu »

Carrément ouais, tu me l'as lu des centaines de fois !

Je la vois écrire _La petite sirène_ sans succès, puis _Petite sirène._ Toujours rien…

« On le lisait chaque nuit ! Pendant des mois on ne parlait que de ça. Grand-mère m'appelait Ariel, ça rendait mes parents fous… Mais Grand-mère trouvait ça adorable » continue-t-elle en tapant _Ariel._

Ça marche ! Différents noms s'inscrivent. Un attire tout de suite mon attention et me glace le sang. Ce n'est pas possible !

Mais je ne rêve pas, mon nom est bien écrit :

Claudia A. Stilinski - 50

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'écris plus un chapitre par jour car je passe les fêtes chez mes parents . Donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire :D**

**Pour Ingrid/Claudia, je lui complique un peu la vie ! Comment va-t-elle cacher son identité ? Vous verrez par la suite:)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Leçon de français

Chapitre 10 : Leçon de français

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça va faire huit ans que ma mère est décédée. De plus son deuxième prénom commençait par un P. Je ne comprends pas… ».

Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Comment ça se fait que je sois sur cette fichue liste ! Ce n'est même pas mon époque !

Mon père a l'air perdu. Lui qui était si enjoué il y à peine deux minutes… Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

« J'ai dit à Derek que je l'appelais quand on avait trouvé le code. Je vous laisse cinq minutes »

Ma mère hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Je m'éclipse donc sur le palier de la maison où je suis sure que personne ne pourra m'entendre et cherche le numéro. Après ce qui parait une éternité, il me répond :

« Allo ! »

« Derek c'est moi. J'ai une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle, je commence par laquelle ? »

« Comme tu veux »

« La bonne c'est qu'on a trouvé le code. La mauvaise c'est que je suis sur la liste ! En plus je vaux 50 millions de dollars ! C'est pire qu'Oncle Scott ! »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Tes parents ont vu la liste ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Mes parents l'ont vu et mon père est plutôt secoué. »

« Écoute Claudia tu ne dois absolument rien dire, joue les idiotes. Après tout, tu n'es pas sensée savoir tout ça »

« Non c'est vrai ? Je n'aurai jamais deviné dis-donc »

« Oh mon Dieu, elle est aussi dure que son père à gérer ! »

« Oh si tu savais Oncle Derek…tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

* * *

**« ****_Bonjour tout le monde_**** »**

**_« Bonjour »_**

Premier cours de français. J'adore le français. Un jour avec Maman, Papa et Thomas, on a été en France, dans la province du Gévaudan qui est actuellement le département de la Lozère. C'est là-bas que les ancêtres de la meilleure amie de ma mère, Allison, ont combattu une bête qui faisait terreur dans la région : **_la Bête du Gévaudan. _**Depuis ce jour, je suis tombée amoureuse de la France. Dès que je rentre dans le futur, je termine le lycée et je commence la licence de Français !

On rentre dans la classe quand je vois que Kira s'arrête nette.

« Ça va Kira, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande mon père.

« C'est rien » répond cette dernière. « Je sens juste une présence. Rien de maléfique ! Juste…magique »

Je m'apprête à répondre quand la nouvelle prof me coupe la parole :

« Bon dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir et commençons, je m'appelle Louise Roux et je suis votre nouvelle professeur de Français. Vous êtes en dernière année de lycée, ça va faire bientôt quatre que vous étudiez le Français, je m'attends donc à un assez bon niveau. C'est pour cela que je parlerai exclusivement en Français ! » Annonce Mme Roux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Protestation générale. Apparemment ça n'a pas fait rire tout le monde…

« Louise Roux » entends-je ma mère murmurer derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne et la vois fouiller dans la pochette de son sac. Elle en sort une feuille de papier que je reconnais immédiatement : il s'agit de la liste de la veille.

« Je savais bien que je connais ce nom ! »

Elle passe la liste à mon père, puis à Kira et enfin à moi. C'est là que je vois :

Louise Roux – 10

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Oh mon Dieu ça va faire des lustres que je n'avais pas écrit ! (Un an et demi). Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps il faut dire. Mais bon je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il se termine entre avec le nom d'une personne sur la liste ! Ne vous inquiétez, le prochain sera plus original )**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Et de trois !

Chapitre 11 : Et de trois !

"Eh bien dis-donc il y en a des noms sur cette liste » dis-je en ricanant.

« Vous pensez qu'elle est quoi ? » nous demande mon père. Il en a fallu très peu pour que son côté détective refasse surface.

« Déjà elle n'a pas l'air d'être un garou. Scott m'a accompagné jusqu'à la salle et il n'a rien senti du tout » constate Kira.

« Mais toi Kira tu as senti quelque chose en rentrant. Tu penses que c'est un Kitsune ? Elle a peut-être des origines asiatiques ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas encore très familière avec tout ça, mais je suis sure d'une chose : ce n'est pas un kitsune »

« Ce n'est pas non plus une banshee »

« Comme le sais-tu ? » me demande ma mère. Je note dans sa voix une petite pointe de jalousie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, au bout d'un moment tu sauras détecter tout ça aussi » dis-je en essayant de la réconforter.

« **_Ça va je ne vous dérange pas de trop ?_** » demande une voix devant nous. La prof…

Je me racle la gorge et commence à répondre dans un français plus ou moins potable :

« **_Pardonnez-nous, j'étais en train de leur parler du voyage que j'ai fait avec ma famille d'accueil en France l'été dernier_** »

« **_Vraiment ? Où êtes-vous allé ?_** »

« **_En Ardèche et en Lozère_** »

« **_C'est super, pourquoi ne pas en faire un exposé pour en faire profiter toute la classe ? Disons pour dans deux semaines ?_** » Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Super non mais je rêve comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !

« Tu parles super bien français ! Je suis encore plus jalouse maintenant ! » Boude Maman.

« Tu parles à une fille que ne sait même la différence entre un numérateur et un dénominateur. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert »

« Mais c'est facile, c'est… »

« Et je ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir Ma- Lydia ! »

Ah les maths… que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le présent, il semble que ce sera toujours la principale cause d'incompréhension entre nous deux.

Il est 19h et je suis coincée à la bibliothèque avec Oncle Scott et Maman. Super ! Normalement j'en serais ravie mais là je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais bon on a ce fichu dossier sur la guerre de sécession à faire en Histoire. Quelle poisse !

Je profite qu'ils soient partis chercher un livre pour laisser un message à Derek :

« Je suis à la bibliothèque avec Lydia et Scott. Notre nouveau professeur de français est une créature surnaturelle mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est. Pour sure ce n'est ni un garou, ni une banshee. Je rentre dans une heure. »

Pour je jette le téléphone sur la table. Cela fait presque une semaine que je suis là et je n'ai trouvé. Je commence à désespérer.

Soudain j'entends ma mère crier. Mais pas un cri de banshee, un de peur… Je me lève d'un coup et cours vers sa direction où je vois ma mère allongée par terre, le flanc droit ensanglanté. Des gouttes de sang partent en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque : surement le sang de l'agresseur que Scott a réussi à faire fuir. Ce dernier appuie sur la blessure de ma mère pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« Ingrid dépêche-toi d'appeler le 911 ! » m'ordonne Scott.

Mais je ne bouge pas. La dernière fois que j'ai vu un de mes parents comme ça, il était mort. Je suis tétanisée, incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot ou de bouger ne serait-ce un muscle.

« INGRID ! »

D'un coup je sors de ma tourmente. L'Alpha de ma meute m'a appelé. Certes ce n'est pas mon prénom mais c'est moi qu'il voulait joindre. Je l'ai senti. Je sors donc mon portable et contacte le 911.

« Allo ? Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque du lycée de Beacon Hills. Ma m- mon amie est gravement blessée et elle perd énormément de sang. Dépêchez-vous s'il-vous-plait ! »

« Nous avons envoyé une ambulance. Surtout continuer de parler à votre amie, elle ne doit pas s'endormir »

« Merci »

Je jette mon portable sur le côté et me positionne à côté de ma mère en lui tenant la main.

« Allez Lydia un petit. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue sinon je l'aurai déjà senti »

Par contre je sens un regard interrogateur sur moi. Oncle Scott.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ?»

« Non ce n'est rien, continue de lui parler »

Je ne crois pas cette réponse mais il a raison. Je dois continuer à lui parler. J'entends des pas en notre direction, je me demande qui ça peut bien être à cette heure de la journée.

« Salut tout le monde, comment ça… »

Papa.

Je me retourne, il ne bouge plus. À ses pieds se trouvent un quatre cafés qu'il devait tenir entre les mains. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. « If you die, I'll go out of my freaking mind *».

_2033, Maison de Stiles et Lydia_

_"__Maman c'est quand tu as commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Papa ? »_

_Ma mère se retourne un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle a beau s'approcher de la quarantaine elle est toujours aussi magnifique._

_« Pourquoi ? Un garçon te plait à l'école ? »_

_« Quoi ? Pas du tout ! » Mens-je. « C'est juste pour savoir »_

_Maman ferme les yeux, comme pour chercher dans ses pensées :_

_« C'était après un match de lacrosse »dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux. « À cette époque j'avais une relation compliquée avec Jackson Whittemore et je suis allée voir ton père pour trouver du confort. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour vouloir voir Stiles Stilinski à ce point-là. Après avoir parlé, j'étais décidé à sauver Jackson mais ton père a essayé de me persuader de ne pas y aller. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais : « See, that's the problem. __You - you don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you, Lydia. It happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it?" **_

_Je ne pense pas que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour ton père à ce moment-là mais j'ai définitivement ressenti quelque chose. »_

Présent

Il faut croire que c'est le cas. Mon père reste planté devant l'étagère jusqu'à ce qu'un ambulancier ne le pousse sur le côté.

Nous sommes à l'hôpital. Kira, Malia et Derek sont aussitôt venus et attendent avec nous dans la salle d'attente ainsi que ma grand-mère. J'appuie sur la compresse au niveau de mon coude : je suis O+ donc j'ai donné un peu de mon sang pour ma mère. Je sais qu'elle va survivre mais je n'en reste pas moins bouleversée. Je sais d'où vient sa cicatrice au flanc droit désormais, elle qui n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

Soudain, Scott se lève et s'adresse à Derek. Il lui demande de le suivre car il veut lui parler. Je les vois partir dans une salle vide et je me lève pour suivre, par curiosité :

« Derek il s'est passé un truc de bizarre toute à l'heure » commence Scott.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ingrid était comme figer donc j'ai crié pour la secouer un peu. Et elle m'a répondu. Comme un membre d'une meute répondrait à son Alpha. Je l'ai ressenti en moi. Tu saurais pourquoi toi ? »

« Non » répond Derek d'un ton trop catégorique.

« Tu me mens ! Pourquoi tu me mens ? »

« Écoute Scott oui je te mens, je sais pourquoi tu as ressenti ça. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça serait été trop dangereux, je te l'aurais dit je te le promets mais là c'est te le dire qui pourrait être dangereux. Fais-moi confiance »

Merci Derek, tu es le meilleur parrain au monde ! En voyant la poignée tournée, je cours me cacher dans un tournant. Je l'ai échappé belle !

Alors que je me dirige vers le siège que j'occupais, je vois Mélissa sortir de la salle d'opération.

« Tout va bien. Elle est hors de danger. Elle est un peu dans les vapes mais c'est va »

Tout le monde soupire, soulagé de la nouvelle.

« Scott, Ingrid, je peux vous parler un instant ? Seuls »

Je me lève et la suis avec Scott dans une chambre vide. Décidément c'est la soirée des cachotteries ce soir !

Une fois la porte fermée, Mélissa se retourne brusquement et me demande :

« Qui es-tu !? »

*Si tu meurs, j'en deviendrai complètement taré

** Tu vois c'est ça le problème, tu t'en fiches d'être blessée. Mais tu sais comment je me sentirai ? Je serai anéanti et si tu meurs, j'en deviendrai taré. Tu vois la morte ne vient pas à toi, elle va vers les autres. À ceux qui se vont à ton enterrement en ce demandant comment ils vont passer le restant de leurs jours sans toi avec eux".


	12. Chapitre 12 : Je t'aime

Chapitre 12 : Je t'aime

Comment ça qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire pas là je ne comprends pas… »  
« Quand tu as donné ton sang on a du fait des tests avec celui de Lydia pour plus de sécurité. Et d'après ce test, tu fais partie de sa famille. Tu es sa fille pour être plus exact »

« Maman qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais très que ce n'est pas possible ! » rétorque Oncle Scott à sa mère.

« Les tests ne mentent pas Scott, je l'ai refait deux fois. Il n'y a aucun doute, Ingrid est la fille biologique de Lydia » lui répond Melissa.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ingrid ? »

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. En donnant mon sang, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à ça. J'étais si préoccupée à sauver ma mère, ne voulant pas la perdre comme j'ai perdu mon père. Même si cette version de ma mère ne sait pas qui je suis, je tenais à le faire.

« Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas me croire »

« Explique-leur Claudia » me dit Derek.

Derek… Je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer. Avec lui à mes côtés, ce sera plus facile.

« Claudia » s'interroge Scott. « Ton nom n'est pas Ingrid ? »

« Laisse-la s'expliquer Scott. Ce qu'elle a à te dire va être difficile pour elle » le coupe Derek.

« Voilà » commence-je, en respirant un bon coup. « Mon nom n'est pas Ingrid Davenport, mais Claudia. Claudia Allison Stilinski. Et je viens du futur »

«Du futur ? » ricane Scott nerveusement. « C'est une blague c'est ça ? »

« Non ce n'est pas une blague Scott » lui répond Derek.

« Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Nous nous transformons tous les deux en bêtes poilus. Je ne crois pas que impossible devrait faire partie de ton vocabulaire »

Je souris. Lors de ma première rencontre avec Derek je lui avais rétorqué la même chose.

« Continue » me demande Scott, quelques secondes après avoir repris ses esprits.

« Attends une seconde, tu as dit Claudia Stilinski ? »

« Oui c'est ça. Lydia est ma mère et Stiles mon père »

« Ils sont ensemble dans le futur ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclame Scott le rire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. « Le plan de 10 qui s'est allongé à 15 a finalement porté ses fruits ! »

Je souris. Scott a toujours voulu que mes parents se mettent ensemble. Après tout mon père l'a bassiné avec ça pendant 10 ans !

« Si je suis venue en 2015, c'est à cause de mon père. Il est mort à mon époque, tuée par une jeune femme voulant se venger de la mort de sa mère »

« Attends une minute, Stiles est…mort ? » me demande Oncle Scott d'une voix tremblante.

J'hoche la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qui a fait ça ?! » Cette fois la colère a pris le pas sur la tristesse.

« Je ne sais pas » lui réponds-je. « Mais une chose est sure c'est que je trouverai »

Je sors de la chambre les yeux encore légèrement humides. Je n'en peux plus de raconter mon histoire, cela est trop douloureux. Scott m'a demandé s'il pouvait tenir Kira au courant, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas lui mentir je lui ai dit oui. Je sais que Tante Kira est un peu tête en l'air mais finalement je ne pense pas qu'elle gaffera. Je me dirige vers la chambre de ma mère, j'ai besoin de la voir. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand j'entends des voix venant de la chambre. Maman et Papa…

Je décide d'entrouvrir la porte afin de les espionner, ou plutôt de les écouter. Qui pourrait me blâmer après tout : tout le monde souhaiterait voir l'histoire d'amour de leurs parents en live…

J'aperçois mon père assis sur le côté du lit de ma mère, il est en train d'ouvrir un livre. Je ne vois pas le titre, mais j'en reconnais le premier passage :

_Bien loin dans la mer, l'eau est bleue comme les feuilles des bluets, pure comme le verre le plus transparent, mais si profonde qu'il serait inutile d'y jeter l'ancre, et qu'il faudrait y entasser une quantité infinie de tours d'églises les unes sur les autres pour mesurer la distance du fond à la surface._

Il lui lit la Petite Sirène ! Je reste debout à l'écouter. D'habitude c'est ma mère qui nous le lisait à mon frère et moi. Mon père, lui, nous lisait l'histoire de Star Wars. A la fin du conte, je décide d'enfin rentrer.

« Stiles, je dois te parler »

Je me stoppe instantanément. Bien que sa voix soit vaseuse, je reconnais ce ton : elle veut avouer quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande mon père, un peu inquiet.

Ma mère se met à rire. Sans doute l'effet de la morphine. Elle lève ses doigts à ses yeux pour imiter le port de jumelles.

« Tu es beau » lui répond-t-elle, en s'esclaffant.

« Ok, je vois que la morphine continue à faire effet » dit mon père. Il se lève afin de lui remonter son oreiller.

« Non ce n'est pas ça ! Ou peut-être. Non, non ce n'est pas ça » arrive-t-elle à baragouiner. « Stiles, tu ne comprends donc pas. Je t'aime ! »

Cette déclaration abasourdi mon père qui se rassoit aussitôt.

« Je t'aime Stiles » répète-t-elle. Cette fois, elle se penche légèrement vers lui et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Mon père ne bouge pas, dépassé par ce qu'il se passe.

Quant à moi, je ferme la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Je suis curieuse mais pas à ce point.  
Même pas une minute plus tard, Stiles sort en trombe de la chambre. Il me regarde un peu troublé avant de me demander.

« Ingrid ! Ça va faire longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Non pas du tout, je viens d'arriver. Lydia va bien ? »

« Euh oui oui , elle va mieux. Je dois te laisser, je dois aller voir Lydia »

« Tu viens de quitter Lydia »

« Malia ! Je dois aller voir Malia ! A plus tard Ingrid »

Je souris. Les prochains jours vont être mouvementés !


	13. Chapitre 13 : La rupture ?

Chapitre 13 : La rupture

« Alors Ingrid, il avance cet exposé ? »

Concentrée sur la liste du Bénéfacteur que mon père m'a donné, je lève les yeux pour avoir face à face notre professeur de français. Ce fichu exposé… comment vais-je pouvoir me débarrasser de ce truc !

« Pas encore Madame. Mon amie a été blessée récemment et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le commencer »

« Tu es amie avec Lydia Martin ? Comment va-t-elle »

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? Après tout, elle est sur la liste et on s'en même pas sa vraie nature ! Je décide de rester le plus vague possible :

« Elle va bien oui. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle sort »

« Tant mieux alors. Et pour l'exposé ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, si je t'entends encore bavarder en classe, ce sera tout de suite une heure de colle… Compris ? »

« Oui Madame ! »

Elle me sourit et tourne les talons pour retourner en classe. Je soupire, une corvée en moins ! J'aperçois au loin Oncle Scott qui arrive dans ma direction, l'air préoccupé.

« Tout va bien ? » je lui demande.

« Euh oui. Je voulais savoir, qu'est-ce que t'a dit Mme Roux ? »

« Rien de particulier, elle m'a demandé comment allait Lydia et pour mon exposé. Pourquoi ? »

« Hier je l'ai vu dans le parking de Walmart*, elle faisait ses courses… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Walmart ? »

« Bah mes courses »

Je lève un sourcil et le regarde un sourire aux lèvres.

« Toi faire les courses ? »

« Bon ok, je la suivais ! Enfin bref, une dame un peu plus loin a fait tomber un de ses sacs. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais vraiment tombé… »

« Qu'est –ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Madame Roux l'a rattrapé »

« Et alors ? »

« Quand elle l'a fait tomber, Madame Roux était une quinzaine de mètres d'elle. Et je l'ai vu passé du point A au point B en un clin d'œil »

« Super vitesse ? »

« Non sinon je l'aurais vu. On aurait dit que le temps s'était… »

« Figé… » je réponds, perdue dans mes pensées. Mais oui c'était donc ça !

« Je sais qu'est-ce que Madame Roux est et tu ne vas pas en revenir »

* * *

« Une sorcière ? » s'exclame mon père l'air ahuri.

« Et oui. Les sorcières ont plusieurs pouvoirs, certains peuvent arrêter le temps. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien vu Scott : elle t'avait figé »

« Ça me rappelle Charmed. J'adorais cette série » ajoute Kira, les yeux brillants.

« Charmed ? » demandons Malia et moi ensemble.

« Attends Malia je comprends, mais toi tu ne connais pas Charmed ? » rétorque mon père, d'un air étonné.

_Car ça ne doit pas être de mon époque…_

« Je ne regarde pas vraiment la télé » dis-je. « Pour finir, Madame Roux n'est pas une menace. Les sorcières maléfiques n'ont pas ce genre de pouvoir, donc tout va bien ! »

« Donc le deuxième Roux de la liste, Eléonore, est aussi une sorcière, regarde : c'est le même prix »

« Probablement »

Je regarde Malia et mon père. Eux qui sont d'habitude collés l'un à l'autre, se retrouvent tous deux aux extrémités du canapé. Malia se lève d'un pas enervé vers la porte d'entrée et la claque.

Je me penche vers Scott discrètement :

"J'ai loupé un épisode ?"

« Ils se sont disputés hier. Malia l'accuse d'avoir embrassé Lydia. » me chuchote Scott.

« Scott, tu ne chuchotes pas assez doucement » rétorque mon père.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'adore Malia, quand on était petits mon frère et moi, elle nous avait appris à survivre dans les bois et à chasser. Être dans la meute Mc Call requiert un entrainement spécifique car on est en danger constant. Mais Malia ne fait pas partie du futur de mon père, et lui du sien.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout Scott, mais nous sommes en retard. Le match va bientôt commencer »

* * *

Je vais voir mon père, Oncle Scott et Tante Kira au Lacrosse. Dans mon époque, ils sont occasionnellement entraîneurs.

Je monte dans les gradins à la recherche de mon grand-père ou Melissa. Je trouve enfin ma grand-mère de coeur, le shérif n'est pas là, il doit travailler tard.

"Bonsoir Madame Mc Call"

"Bonsoir Ingrid. Ou dois-je t'appeler Claudia maintenant ?"

"Non continuez à m'appeler Ingrid au cas où Stiles, Lydia ou Malia seraient dans les parages"

"Pas de problème. Que devient Scott dans le futur ? "

"Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois. Désolée ma mère m'a interdit de dire quoique ce soit à propos du ..."

Je m'arrête net. Madame Roux vient de s'asseoir un peu plus bas dans les gradins, accompagnée d'une petite fille. Je ne la vois pas très bien mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle m'a l'air étrangement familière. Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part...

"Excusez-moi Melissa, je reviens dans un instant"

"Je t'en prie"

Je commence à descendre les marches, le coeur serré. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai peur de la vérité, peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Je m'arrête juste à côté de mon professeur de français.

"Bonsoir Madame, comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien et toi Ingrid ? Lydia va mieux ?"

"Oui oui beaucoup mieux" je lui réponds, le regard fixée sur la petite fille aux cheveux blonds assis juste à côté d'elle.

"Ah j'oubliais ! Ingrid, je te présente ma fille Eléonore. Elle vient juste de fêter ses 5 ans"

La petite fille en question lève les yeux en ma direction, nos regards se croisent. Oui je reconnais ces yeux bleus, comment pourrais-je les oublier. C'est elle... La jeune fille qui a assassiné mon père.

* * *

* Supermarché américain

**Voilà, voilà, on sait maintenant l'identité de l'assassin de notre cher Stiles ! Reste à savoir pourquoi ! Merci de continuer de lire ma fanfiction, même si les mise à jour sont un peu aléatoire. À bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Thomas

Chapitre 14 : Thomas

"Tout va bien Ingrid, tu es toute pâle" me demande Mme Roux.

Non je ne vais pas bien, mes jambes tremblent et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi la meute aurait tuée Mme Roux ? Déjà qu'Oncle Scott ne tue pas des meurtriers, encore moins des innocents ! Une voix lointaine me tire de mes pensées...

"Alors Ingrid tu viens, on va rater le match !"

Je me retourne et vois alors Derek venir dans ma direction. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Normalement, il ne vient pas au match de Lacrosse même dans le futur.

"Bonjour je suis Derek Hale, un... cousin éloigné d'Ingrid. Vous êtes ?

"Je suis son professeur de français, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je pense qu'Ingrid ne va pas bien"

"Comment ça ?" demande Derek en se retournant vivement vers moi.

"Non ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. J'ai juste eu un peu le tournis un moment. Surement le stress"

Derek me regarde d'un air sceptique : il n'y croit pas du tout.

"Vas t'asseoir un peu alors. On se verra la semaine prochaine en cours ok ?"

"Oui Madame. Je vois lundi donc"

Derek et moi partons en direction de la classe de sciences du 2ème étage. Là-bas, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

"Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse"

"La petite que tu viens de voir, la fille de Mme Roux c'est elle. C'est celle qui a assassiné mon père"

"Quoi, tu en es sure ?"

"Je n'oublierai jamais ses yeux. Après avoir tué Papa, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux avant de menacer toute la meute"

Je m'assois sur une chaise, épuisée.

"Tu aurais une idée pourquoi ?"

"Non pas du tout. Je connais toute l'histoire de la meute, ma mère m'a fait un rapide résumé avant que je parte. Aucune mention de Mme Roux. Je ne comprends absolument pas"

"Il faudrait chercher des informations sur la supposée prochaine mort de Mme Roux. Mais le problème, c'est que dans notre époque elle ne l'est pas encore."

"Ce n'est pas un problème ça"

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et commence à écrire en pianotant vivement les touches de l'écran tactile.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

"J'écris un message à mon frère"

"Ton frère qui est dans le futur ?"

Quand je suis partie dans cette époque une vieille connaissance de mes parents, je précise au passage que c'est une sorcière, a jeté un sort sur ce portable. Cela me permet de communiquer avec mon frère. Une ligne sécurisée si tu préfères. C'est elle aussi qui m'a envoyé ici. Vous avez sauvé son clan dans le futur, elle nous a proposé de nous rendre l'appareil en sauvant la meute."

_Thomas, tout va bien c'est Claudia. Fais des recherches sur Louise Roux, professeur de français de Papa à l'époque et envoie-moi tout ce que tu découvres. Dis aussi à Maman que je l'embrasse._

"Maintenant il nous faut juste attendre"

* * *

"J'ai faim !" annonce-je en me ruant sur les petits pains à la cannelle que Derek à acheter le matin même. Bien que bouleversée hier, je me sens beaucoup mieux : je n'ai toujours pas sauvé mon père mais je sens que les pièces du puzzle se rapprochent et cela me remplie de joie. Hier, j'ai trouvé une information majeure et je ne compte pas abandonner.

"Alors ton frère t'a répondu ?"

"Non pas encore, il n'a surement rien trouvé pour le moment"

Je mords à pleines dents dans mon petit pain et me relève pour allumer la radio. Afin si on peut appeler cet engin vieux comme la guerre comme ça. Derek s'est toujours contenté du strict minimum...

_Aux alentours de 22h45 hier soir, une professeur de français de Beacon Hills a été retrouvée morte dans le salon de son appartement. Louise Roux y vivait avec sa fille Eléonore âgée de cinq ans depuis la mort de son mari en 2011. La jeune femme a été, semble-t-il, étranglée. La police ignore encore les motifs du meurtre. Aucunes traces de la fille de la victime, Eléonore qui est actuellement portée disparue._

Je lève les yeux pour retrouver un Derek également sous le choc.

Mme Roux est déjà décédée...

* * *

"Donc si je comprends bien, la fille de Mme Roux est celle qui a assassiné Stiles" me demande Scott.

"Oui, je l'ai reconnue lors du match de Lacrosse hier"

Derek et moi avons appelé Scott et Kira pour les tenir au courant. Les avoir de notre côté est beaucoup plus facile, moi qui comptait ne rien leur dire. Comme quoi !

"Madame Roux est morte hier soir. Et nous étions tous à l'hôpital avec Lydia pour fêter notre victoire, même Malia ! Donc ça ne peut être en aucun cas notre travail"

"Pas la peine de te justifier, je le sais depuis le début que ce n'est aucun de vous qui l'a tué"

"C'est vraiment dommage. Elle était très gentille, Mme Roux. J'aurais tellement voulu la sauver !" soupire Kira en levant ses mains à son front.

"On ne peut malheureusement pas sauver tout le monde, même si on le souhaite" la réconforte Derek.

"Mais on peut toujours sauver sa fille ! Il faudrait juste que mon frère me réponde"

"Ton frère ?" me demande Kira. "Tu as un frère ?"

"Oui un frère jumeau. Il s'appelle Thomas. J'ai une ligne privée avec lui depuis mon portable et nous pouvons communiquer. Je lui ai demandé des infos sur Mme Roux et la petite mais il ne m'a pas répon..."

Un bruit fracassant nous surprend à l'étage. On se lève tous alertés par le bruit, Derek et Scott toutes griffes dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas font craquer le vieux parquet de la chambre de Derek. Ces mêmes pas se dirigent vers les escaliers.

Un jeune homme en descend. Il est mince avec des cheveux marrons et des yeux verts. En le voyant, Derek et Scott se mettent en position d'attaque mais je réagis la première en mettant face à eux.

"Attendez, attendez ! Je le connais !"

Puis je me retourne vers notre invité surprise :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Thomas !"


End file.
